Court Science
General: The Court has used its incredible resources and the influence of the world's greatest geniuses to produce science and technology that in time came to far exceed the levels of any nation. Advanced Physics: From the year 1960; using a combination of Einstein's secret later work, their own advanced science, and the insights gleaned through contact with the Greys, the Court has created a unified field theory - a theory of everything. The theory that merged gravity to the standard model was the understanding that dark energy and gravity were fundamentally the same force. This allowed the current understandings of dark energy and gravity combined to finally produce a working theory. Alongside this, the court discovered gravitons were weightless particles that oscillated between our reality and one made of negative mass that was created by our big bang. All quantum effects became calculable. The universe has no size limit. Science is effectively endless because particles grow infinitely smaller. In the space between fundamental particles, lies an endless foam of infinite universes, just as we ourselves exist in a universe that is a tiny part of the quantum foam of a still larger one. This effect continues infinitely in every direction infinitely larger universes and infinite smaller ones. Each universe possesses a negative mass counterpart that coexists alongside itself. Black holes hold singularities which are gateways to dimensions. A black hole's singularity containing a universe of a lower dimension, just as we ourselves exist inside a higher dimensional black hole. It is unknown how many larger universes there are. Physics can grow forever as with infinite smaller and larger universes, there are infinite new possible reactions and events that can occur and be exploited. The primary goal is to understand higher dimensional physics that requires computer systems and advanced AI that need computers so large they are on scales larger than our universe, but with quantum transistors from universes smaller than ours. The number of calculations these computers can do is incalculable, requiring instant transport through quantum entanglement to even allow one side of the computer to interact with the other. There are several groups of extraterrestrial beings that are trying to construct these theoretical mega computers, in order to advance their species into a higher dimension - to use the computers and the AI to learn about a universe that they cannot understand due to the limitations of their own universe. Ascending through the dimensions is the goal of most super intelligent species. Advanced Medicine: The court's science under the direction of M in 2025 managed to find a definitive cure for all disease. This cure was developed into pill form that could easily be produced. The pill contained a self replicating supply of micro robots that functioned alongside the immune system but could produce antibodies reactively to the situation, or even viruses to target cancer cells, so that the person never experiences any symptoms. Advanced Technology: Fusion Reactor Technology: The court developed fusion reactors using the personal theories of M and used them to replace all other energy generations types on Earth. Reaction-less thrust technology: The EM drive was a Wright Brothers level crude effort, and once the physics was understood, that the microwaves were forcing the particles of the fluctuating vacuum to resonate, a far more sophisticated model could be developed. Cryptid Innovations: